


This Is The Web, Web That You Weave

by LahraTeigh



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Clyde Donovan, Alpha Token Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Craig Tucker, Nesting, Omega Craig Tucker, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Relationships, alpha tweek tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: When the teens have turned sixteen, they get a needle called the ‘Dynamic injection’, this brings out their Alpha, Beta or Omega.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak & Clyde Donovan & Token Black, Token Black & Craig Tucker
Kudos: 22





	This Is The Web, Web That You Weave

“Wow! An Alpha, Tweek! I didn’t expect that, congratulations.” Token said, shaking hands with the twitchy teen.

“Same, Dude! How cool is that!” Clyde yelled excitedly, giving Token a high five with a wide smile. 

Craig bit his lip, looking at the three. His best friends...his pack...all Alphas.

“What about you, Craig? What Dynamic are you?” Token asked.

Craig scrunched up the piece of paper in his hand.

Token frowned.   
“Craig? You alright, Man?” He asked, kneeling down beside the dark haired teen. 

Token gently pried Craig’s fingers open and took hold of Craig’s Dynamic results. 

Token smiled, knocking his forehead gently against the other’s.  
“Congratulations, Craig.” He purred.

Clyde and Tweek looked at the two. 

Token handed them Craig’s result sheet. 

Tweek smiled.   
“That’s amazing, Craig.” He too knelt down beside his friends.

Clyde flung himself into Craig’s arms.  
“You’re an Omega! That’s awesome, Dude!” He smiled brightly.

Craig hadn’t yet said anything, he dug his nails into the palms of his hands. 

The three Alphas took notice of Craig’s odd behaviour.   
“What’s wrong?” Token asked, uncurling Craig’s fingers. 

“I’m the worlds worst Omega.” Craig mumbled.

Clyde grabbed Craig’s face so they were looking eye to eye.  
“No. No. No. You’re not.” The brown haired Alpha panicked, stroking his thumb across Craig’s cheek. 

“What is Dad going to do to me when he finds out...” Craig mumbled, shocking the Alphas.

“Wh-what do you mean ‘do’ to you?” Tweek asked, afraid of the answer. 

Craig whined.   
“He already threatened to send me away if I was a Beta, and threatened to kill me if I was...” he trailed off. 

Tweek twitched with worry, working himself into a panicked state. 

Token snarled angrily.   
“He won’t, Craig. We won’t let him touch you.”

Clyde growled, making Craig flinch.

“Fuck, Clyde! Knock that off. You’re scaring him.” Token snarled. 

Clyde took a deep breath, trying to relax. 

Craig hesitantly crawled into Token’s lap.

Token froze, unsure what to do in this situation. Yes they were best friends, but Craig rarely got close enough to the three. 

“Uhh...you alright, Dude?” Token asked hesitantly.

The Omega nodded as he buried his nose into Token’s scent gland.  
“I’m gonna die anyway. Might as well make the most of it.” Craig whined. 

Token sighed.  
“You’re not going to die, don’t say that. Why don’t we all stay at my place? We’ll go with you when you go get your shit. Okay?” 

Craig nodded.  
“Yes Alpha.” He mumbled.

Token grunted in distaste.  
“Don’t call me that, Craig. It sounds...dirty.”

Craig smiled slightly at his friend’s discomfort.

“Alright. Up we get.” Clyde said, pulling all his friends to their feet. 

“Great, let’s get going! We have a busy weekend ahead of us. That new show came out a few days ago. It’ll be worth the weekend binge.” He exclaimed. 

Tweek smiled to his Omega friend.  
“Do you need anything? I heard the first few days after the Dynamic injection for an Omega can be hard. With all the...things that happen.”

Craig shrugged.  
“I just...I want to...” he looked away blushing.

Token put his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders.  
“What do you want?” 

“To nest with my pack.” Craig mumbled.

“Us?” Clyde asked.

Craig nodded.  
“Just you three. I want you all there. In my nest.” Craig whined.

He couldn’t believe he asked something so fucking stupid of them.

He stepped back.  
“F-forget it. Forget I said anything.” He rushed, walking towards Token’s car.

The Alphas followed close behind.

“M-Me and Clyde will grab some extra clothing from our houses to put in your nest.” Tweek stuttered.

“Thank you.” He smiled, pulling the Alphas into a hug. 

Craig began to purr.


End file.
